


Flowers

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flirting, Flowers, Hair, M/M, almost on top of each other because they're super gay, aphrarepairweek2020, two bros chillin in a flower field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Lithuania really thought he could get away with playing with cats in Greece without being hit on. Fool.
Relationships: Greece/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787077
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For aphrarepairweek2020, day 1!!! I saw this event happening and my first thought was, "hell yea, now I can shove my LietGre down people's throats." Anyway, I had way too much fun writing this, and every other entry, so I hope you read and enjoy! All five of you!

If asked, Lithuania would say he had no idea how he got into this situation, said situation being laying in the grass with several cats around him and Greece staring down at him curiously. Honestly, Lithuania had just remembered, out of the blue, Halloween a few years back and all the cats that resided in Greece. He hadn't thought he'd see Greece, the other country was supposedly always excavating or napping (though he'd asked Poland and Poland was never to be trusted but Lithuania oft forgot).

"Are you here to nap?" Greece asked, seemingly thinking about something. "It seems like a long way to go just for a nap, though."

"I was in the area," Lithuania stated nervously.

"Were you on your way somewhere?" Greece asked, tilting his head.

Lithuania wondered if he could outrun Greece. The other country looked sleepy, he always did, but Lithuania had heard America and Japan talking about his abs, once, so who knew. Lithuania's stomach was hurting. He curled into a ball on his side, facing away from Greece, and buried his face into a purring cat's stomach.

"Oh, are you here for a cat?" Greece asked, though it sounded more like he thought he'd figured it out and was approving. "I don't think I could part with any of them."

Lithuania glanced back over his shoulder at Greece, noting his voice sounded closer, and saw him sitting next to him, scratching under another cat's chin. A white kitten wobbled closer to Lithuania to paw at his long hair, spread out on the grass. Lithuania smiled, faintly, and scratched the little kitten's head, earning a squeaky "mrow" for his trouble. 

Lithuania was surprised when Greece suddenly tugged on a strand of his hair. Greece looked considering, running his fingers through the length. Lithuania blushed.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I never noticed how long your hair is," Greece hummed, running his fingers through in a way that kind of made Lithuania want to melt. "It's very soft."

"I try to care for it," Lithuania offered, trying not to show his bliss on his face. It had been so long since someone had gently played with his hair, like this. Mostly, people tugged on it (Poland) or made fun of it (also Poland). Thinking on it, Lithuania couldn't recall the last time anyone had touched it so gently. Or him, thinking further.

"It's almost like the cats' fur," Greece commented, regaining Lithuania's attention.

"I don't think its that soft," Lithuania stated, rubbing some strands with his own fingers as a tabby butted its head into his chin. He'd rolled back on to his back, without even thinking.

"It definitely is, I'm an expert," Greece explained, quite seriously.

"On cats?" Lithuania asked, grinning a bit.

Greece smiled back, still running his fingers through Lithuania's hair. The little kitten awkwardly pawed at Greece's long fingers, its young limbs too stiff to move as gracefully as the older cats. Greece gathered a small clump together between two fingers, leaving the ends sticking up, and waved it enticingly for the small kitten. Lithuania snorted a bit at the kitten trying ineffectively to grab it in both paws, leading to the tiny bundle falling and clawing while on its back.

"Oh," Greece hummed, suddenly, leaning away slightly. His hands left Lithuania's hair, which was a disappointment to both the country and the kitten. He showed them a tiny bouquet of white wildflowers. 

"What're those for?" Lithuania asked, getting up on his elbows.

"I'm going to put them in your hair, lay back down," Greece replied immediately.

Lithuania was too shocked but his bluntness to put up much of a fight when Greece put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. Greece scooted a bit closer, so his hip was right beside Lithuania's chest. He took a moment to just move Lithuania's hair so it was all spread out on the grass above him, then started delicately placing flowers. He did it with such care that Lithuania blushed again.

"It looks nice with flowers in it," Greece commented, smiling pleasantly.

"I'm sure that information will come in handy," Lithuania muttered, the fluttering in his stomach not painful but certainly uncomfortable.

Greece put his free hand on the other side of Lithuania's chest, leaning a bit closer to his hair. Lithuania hummed a bit, his eyes falling shut, as Greece's fingers pulled some of his hair just right. When he opened his eyes again, Lithuania was surprised to see Greece looking at his face.

"Wh-what is it?" he stammered.

"Your face is also very nice," Greece commented. 

"What?" Lithuania asked.

Greece just smiled again, gently placing a tiny flower behind Lithuania's ear. Lithuania had to look away, unsure of how to react when that amount of tenderness was directed at him. 

"You should come around more often," Greece stated suddenly, though he'd returned to playing with Lithuania's hair. "You came to relax, right? I've been told I'm very relaxing."

"If you keep complimenting me, my heart will explode before I can ever come again," Lithuania huffed, clutching his chest.

"I hope not," Greece commented, tucking a few more flowers around Lithuania's face. "You're very cute, it'd be a shame."

Lithuania's blush was also very cute. Especially with the flowers.


End file.
